The present disclosure relates to a bicycle hub assembly and a bicycle control system.
The bicycle industry is constantly improving and developing various components of the bicycle. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 55-46907, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bicycle internal transmission device provided with a coaster brake. The internal transmission device is movable in an axial direction. The internal transmission device includes a drive cam and a driven cam arranged in a hub shell. When activating and deactivating the coaster brake, the drive cam is moved in an axial direction to engage with and/or disengaged from the driven cam.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-203466 discloses a pedal assist bicycle provided with a front transmission device including a differential gear coupled to a crankshaft and an electric motor coupled to the differential gear and controlled by a controller to generate motor-powered assist force.